A Random OneShot That's Really Short
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: My first non-romantic story. Alvin and Brittany are at it again, this time with hilarious results!


**A Random One-Shot That Is Really Short, But Has A Long Title**

"Well, is that so!?"

"Yeah, that's so!" Alvin and Brittany argued once again, now nose to nose with one another. Their siblings rolled their eyes; they knew what would happen next. "I'll bet you my months allowance, that I can text way faster than you can." Alvin said teasing Brittany's inability to pass up a challenge.

"We'll just see about that! Whoever has sent the most text by this time tomorrow wins. Deal?" Brittany negotiated holding out her hand.

"Deal!" Alvin agreed shaking it.

Immediately Alvin and Brittany whipped out their cell phones and began speed texting to all their friends. They both went off in separate directions with their younger siblings in tow. "Alvin, is this really necessary?" Simon asked in an annoyed tone.

"Simon, I'm defending the Seville family honor." Alvin said never once looking up from his phone.

"Seville family honor?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded and continued to text. "Right because it's so important that the world knows the Seville's can type fast." Simon said sarcastically.

"Now you see where I'm coming from." Alvin said not catching Simon's irony. Simon rolled his eyes at his red clad brother's ignorance. "Okay, Simon, what I need you to do is-"

"No way, I want no part of this. You can go ahead and do something crazy, but leave me out of it." Simon said walking pass his brother.

Alvin glanced up temporarily to see Simon leave. He quickly looked back down and approached his youngest brother. "Alright Theodore, it's just you and me." Alvin said putting an arm around Theodore. "I'm going to need you to be my eyes, buddy." Theodore gave Alvin a confused looked. "While I text, you follow me around and make sure I don't bump into anything, or do anything else that could possibly slow me down." Alvin explained.

"Oh," Theodore said now understanding, "I can do that!" He finished in his usual "Can Do" attitude.

"Good," Alvin said patting Theodore on the back, insuring him that he trusted him with this job. "Let's go." Alvin said continuing to text and walking to his next class with Theodore following close behind.

***

Brittany sat in her free period class speed texting. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, she stared at the screen and pursed her lips in intense concentration. Eleanor looked up from her cooking magazine and noticed Brittany's look of diligence. "Britt, calm down. You're going to hurt something. Either yourself, or the poor cell phone." Eleanor said seriously.

"Eleanor, I'm not going to do anything, but win." Brittany said proudly.

"Yeah, the stupidest way to end up in a hospital award!" Eleanor said still serious.

Brittany ignored Eleanor's comments and continued texting with great speed. Eleanor rolled her eyes and turned back to her cooking magazine.

***

After class, Alvin and Theodore walked down the hall. Alvin still texting fiercely and Theodore finishing off a cooking he saved earlier from lunch. Brittany and Eleanor approached the two. Brittany was still texting and Eleanor reading an article about the dangers of speed texting. "Don't bother Alvin, you're going to lose. So why don't you just give up?" Brittany taunted.

"Oh, please." Alvin began.

"Wet floor sign." Theodore piped in, warning his older brother that he was about to bump into a wet floor sign.

Alvin stopped and briefly looked down to find the sign. When he spotted the sign, he stepped around it to successfully avoid it. Once he found his walking rhythm he began texting once again. "Oh, please," He started again. "You're going down." He finally finished.

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked away with her sisters as she continued texting. Theodore popped another piece of cookie into his mouth as he and his brother continued their walk to the front door. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a large thud quickly followed it. Theodore looked down and noticed Alvin on the floor, and an open locker door. "Um, locker." He said quietly.

Alvin glared up at his brother, as a large bump formed on his forehead. "Thanks, Theodore." He mumbled angrily.

***

Eleanor stood in the kitchen, later that day, working on a fried ice cream recipe she saw in her cooking magazine.

"AAAHHH!"

Eleanor suddenly dropped everything at the sound of the scream coming from Brittany's room. She quickly ran upstairs and into Brittany's room. "Brittany! What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"My thumb!" Was all Brittany said. Eleanor walked over to Brittany and looked at her thumb. She lightly touched it, "Don't touch it!" Brittany screeched.

Eleanor sighed and rolled her eyes. "Brittany, you sprained it speed texting!" She said grabbing the first aid kit out of the bathroom.

Brittany's eyebrow arched in confusion. "Is that even possible?" She asked as Eleanor came back and began wrapping her thumb in gauze.

"Yes, and I told you it would happen. This is why you should listen to me, Brittany." Eleanor pointed out.

Brittany groaned and rolled her eyes at how Eleanor had to point out that she was right.

***

The next day at school Alvin walked in with a guaze around his head, because of the bump that had formed where his head came in contact with the locker. As planned Alvin and Brittany met after lunch to determine the winner. As he and his brothers approached the Chipettes, they noticed the gauze around Brittany's thumb. "What happened to your thumb?" Alvin asked slightly amused.

Brittany placed her good hand on her hip as she turned toward him. "I was texting." She answered simply. Her eyes then began to travel upward toward Alvin's injury. "Uh.." Brittany began.

"I was texting." Alvin answered before she could continue. "How many text did you send?" Alvin asked changing the subject.

They both pulled out their phones and checked their outgoing messages. "Two-hundred thirty-four." Brittany answered proudly. "And you?"

"Two-hundred thirty-four." Alvin answered. It was silent as their siblings all breathed sighs of relief. "You're lucky. If I hadn't gotten hurt, I could've beaten you with my eyes closed!" Alvin jeered.

Simon and Eleanor rolled their eyes as an argument started between there eldest siblings once again. They all walked away before they could get sucked into anything ridiculous.

"Oh, is that so!?"

"Yeah, that's so!"

**The End**

**I chose the perfect title don't you think? LOL! Review!  
**


End file.
